Korra Vs Batman
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Set a few weeks after Book 1, Republic City is still facing the threat of the equalists and their new leader. A certain caped crusader comes to Republic City and stirs up trouble with the Avatar and the Police. How will this all end?
1. We Call Him The Joker

Republic City, a place once plagued with the equalist revolutionaries. Now only a large handful of Amon's followers remained. They have a new leader, one that does not remove bending from the person but removed the person entirely. Only a select few have seen him and even those who have wished they had not.

It had been three weeks since Amon had fallen and his revolution began to dissolve but equalist followers still roamed the city causing mayhem. Republic City police have been able to deal with them but they are spread to thinly to cover the entire city.

Mako had made the decision to join the police force and start taking down equalist members. It was a combination of personal choice and a sense of duty. It was by the equalists that he almost lost Korra for good. He went over it with Korra and Bolin and both of them agreed that it was a great decision.

Mako walked into his apartment and hung up his coat on the rack. Since working for the police he was payed way more then he made at pro bending. He and Bolin were able to purchase a nice apartment in a decent party of town. He walked into the living room to find his beloved sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mako," Korra said standing up. "How was work?"

She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. Mako returned the kiss then took a seat on the couch.

"Work was fine as usual," Mako said in his usual tone. "Were hot on the tail of an equalist hideout."

"That's great!" Korra said with an eager smile. She quickly noticed that Mako was nor smiling.

"The sources say that this new leader could be hiding there as well," Mako explained. "And if what the witnesses say is true then we could all be in trouble when we make our attack."

"Maybe I can help?" Korra suggested. Mako's expression widened.

"Absolutely not!" Mako ordered as he stood up."This is police business. I almost lost you once I'm not taking that chance."

"Amon is gone Mako, he can't hurt me anymore," Korra argued. "And besides, I'm the Avatar, you need all the muscle you can get when you eventually came face to face with him."

Mako sighed. "I guess," he said with hesitation.

"Do you have a name for this new guy?" Korra asked with curiosity. Mako opened his pocket and pulled out a playing card. He handed it to Korra. The playing card was a Joker, the card that no one plays with

"For now were calling him the Joker," he explained. "This was on one of the murder victims yesterday ago."

"The Joker?" Korra said. "What a name."

Elsewhere. A heavily cloaked and armored person was investigating the crime scene where a water bender was murdered recently. He was using a device that sprayed a type of chemical that made fingerprints appear on the scene. A few finger prints appeared on a wall above a hole in the wall. The person recognized the finger prints quickly. He peered into the hole in the wall and found a Joker playing card.

"Joker," he growled to himself.


	2. Mr Wayne

Since her father was sent to prison for working and carrying out Equalist plans, Future Industries was in financial trouble. Shares decreased in price and employees, including Asami had to take major pay cuts. But Asami's was not ruined just yet. Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne, the wealthy CEO of Wayne Enterprises had agreed to a business deal with Future Industries. He was due to arrive in Republic City in a few days.

"That's great Asami," Bolin reacted to the news. Asami has invited her friends over to tell them the good news.

"I know, it's a real miracle," Asami said taking a seat. She saw Korra with a disgruntled look on her face. "What's wrong Korra?"

"I've been following the news on this Bruce Wayne guy," Korra began. "I hear he's nothing but Fire Nation trash. Rich, spoiled and care free."

"Maybe but this could be a real life saver for my company," Asami explained.

A few days later. Bruce's personal yacht arrived in Republic City. Asami and her friends were there to greet him. Korra was trying her best to act happy but it was clearly visible that she did not want to be there. Asami was eager to meet her new buisness partner but was able to contain her excitement over it. Mako had to work that day but his job was to be part of security. Bolin on the over hand was oozing with excitement over the event.

"This is so exciting!" he chanted. "We get to meet Wayne, Bruce Wayne himself."

"I still don't see what the fuss with him is," Korra blurted out. Eyes were all on Korra. "I mean, there are plenty of rich guys around the world, what makes this guy so special?"

Just then the hatch on Wayne's yacht opened up. Reporters and photographers lit up the scene trying to get an interview, a statement or photograph.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne!" Reporters yelled out trying to get a statement, a sentence, a line, anything. Korra looked up and saw Bruce Wayne with her own eyes. He opinion of the famous billionaire began to change in a matter of seconds. Bruce wore a slick black suit with a red tie. His face looked like something out of art gallery. He was the text book definition of gorgeous. Bruce walked right through the line of press not giving a care in the world. He was walking in the direction of Asami, Bolin and Korra. Korra started fixing her hair.

"Bolin how do I look?" Korra asked nervously.

"Fine as always," Bolin reassured. "Why do you care so much anyw- oh, OH! I get it. You're having a change of heart aren't you?"

"Noo, no," Korra blushed. "I just.. want to look presentable to him. I mean he is rich, incredible smart, I'm sure he is a great person when you get to meet him and... standing right behind me isn't he?"

A sudden feeling took over Korra like some incredibly force was standing right behind her.

"Please, tell me more," the booming voice of Bruce Wayne spoke behind her. Korra let out a light squeel and airbended herself in the air and turned herself around.

"Mr. Wayne!" Korra exclaimed.

"It is an honor to meet you Avatar Korra," Bruce greeted giving the Fire Nation salute. Korra returned the salute. Bruce looked behind Korra to see his business partner. You must be miss Asami Sato."

Asami gave the fire nation salute but instead of Bruce returning the salute he took Asami's hand and planted a kiss on it. Asami was taken by surprise by the action. Korra looked in envy but Bolin was able to calm her down.

"I look forward to working with you Ms. Sato," Bruce said. His voice had this tone to it that felt so alluring yet haunting at the same time. He very presence had this gravitational effect. Everyone and anyone could be drawn into him.

"Mr. Wayne your car has arrived," Wayne's assistant spoke out as she opened the door.

"Shall we?" Bruce asked gesturing to his car.

"Oh, but or business meetings are not until tomorrow," Asami said with a nervous tone.

"I was not referring to our business," Bruce reassured. "I was hoping you could show me the city and perhaps I could treat you to dinner later on."

Asami blushed at the thought. She would regret it forever if she said no.

"Yes, I would love to," Asami said as she and Bruce linked arms and took to the car. Back with Korra Bolin decided to take comedic advantage of the situation.

"Don't worry Korra, you still have Mako," Bolin said in his sly tone. Korra snapped back to reality.

"Ya that's true I guess," Korra admitted. "But seriously, how long did those two look at one another before they hit it off."

"I don't know," Bolin said.

Elsewhere. In the car with Bruce and Asami, the two were going sightseeing. They would drive up to various sight around the city and Asami would explain.

"And this is the factory for Future Industries Sato Mobiles," Asami pointed. Bruce took a good look at the factory. He quickly noticed that it was a slight state of disrepair. "Since my father was sent to prison, things have not exactly panned out well. For me and my employees."

Bruce walked over to Asami. He held up her right hand hand with his own.

"Don't worry Asami," Bruce said with a reassuring tone. "I'll help you get your company back on its own feet."

Asami smiled at Bruce.

"Now come," he directed. "We have dinner to attend to."


	3. I Am Vengeance, I Am The Night

Republic City; from a distance it looked like something out a painting of a utopian society. From the distance you couldn't see the enemy. A heavily cloaked figure was brooding to himself about Republic city was listening in to radio transmissions from the police. A new transmission was now being broadcasted.

"All available units converge on Equalist camp at Bryan Street," Lin Beifong on the radio announced with an aggressive tone. The figure leapt from the building top towards Bryan street.

At the site, Mako, Korra and several police officers were planning their attack. Beifong permitted Korra to join the strike force much to Mako's dismay.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Beifong was explaining in her commanding voice. "This is the big one, the heart of the remaining equalists. Your mission is to take down as many as possible. But be aware, their new leader is said to be here. So be extremely careful if you come across him."

Everyone paired up for extra protection. Mako teamed up with Korra obviously. They stormed the hideout with lightning force, quite literally. Mako and two other fire benders fired multiple shots of lightning to throw everyone off. Thankfully no one was hit by it. The plan was to stop them with as little harm as possible dealt to them. The teams headed inside.

Mako and Korra led the charge. Korra gathered up as much water as possible for fighting. The walked down a long poorly lit hallway. Korra was able to sense vibrations in the walls and hallways using her earthbending. Korra felt vibrations coming from the room up ahead.

"There, that one," she whispered while pointing to a door. The group of cops gathered behind the two. The water benders of the group created a huge volley of water in a ball, ready to flood out the room. The sergeant of the group held up his hand with three fingers pointed.

"On my mark," the sergeant ordered. "3... 2... 1!"

The entire group stormed the room. To the luck, the entire room was filled with equalist members; chi blockers.

"We have you out numbered and over powered, surrender now," the Sergeant declared. Just before the main equalist was about to speak the lights went dark. Everyone of both sides went crazy. Mako did the sensible thing a created a flame in his hand. What he did not expect was the six-foot behemoth standing in front of him. Mako and the other cops looked up at the figure. In about eight seconds the figure moved and took out every single cop and equalist member. Mako threw various fire fists only to catch glimpses of the cloaked figure. Korra did not fair much better but was able to get back on her feet quickly. The lights came back on to reveal both equalist members and cops battered and beaten. Mako's wrist was possible broken from the fight. Korra was about to tend to him but was caught off by a crashing sound from the hallway. She ducked out and froze in fear. About fifteen ahead of her was the six-foot figure holding the equalist leader of that group by the neck two feet in the air. The figure himself had a long black cape and pointy ears from the top. Korra immediately thought of a bat. The man dressed as a bat was interrogating the leader.

"Where is he!?" He growled in a gravely voice to the equalist.

"Why would I tell you anything," the equalist said with obvious fear. The figure dressed as a bat lifted him up higher. "I only met him once a few weeks ago. Honest! He told me to train them and that was it! I never met spoke with him after that. I don't think he's still in the city anymore."

"Tell me more!" the figure demanded.

"Stop!" Korra yelled out from across the hallway. The black cloaked figure turned to see Korra throwing fire fists at him. The figure dropped the equalist and pulled up his cape. The fire fists dissolved in the cape. Dragon scales, Korra thought to herself. The figure ran away from Korra down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Korra proclaimed as she darted after the man. She took a stance and began to earth bend the stone floor beneath her to throw off the figure's footing. The man dressed as a bat pulled out some sort of device that shot a hook connected to a wire pointed to the ceiling. Within a split second he avoided the earth bending attack and was ascending to the ceiling. In the next split second the man through a dart like object at Korra. Korra bended a small rock to protect herself from the dart but the sheer force of impact knocked her off her feet. She got back up only to see the figure running away again.

"Stop!" she ordered chasing after him. She saw him approaching a ladder at the end of the hallway. Korra airbended towards the man. Her attack was successful and the man fell off his feet, Korra got in close.

"It's over," she proclaimed, as a smile of victory creeped up her face. The man looked up and Korra got a good look at his face, or rather his mask covered face. She startled back a little bit at what she saw. The man wore a mask in the shape of a bat's head. He had ears pointed up a few inches. The mask went down to about his nose, leaving only his mouth and chin exposed. Lastly there was his eyes: pure white. Something was covering them to make his eyes appear that way, but it was an utterly haunting sight to behold. The figure struck, delivering three clean hits to Korra's abdomen, left shoulder and right side of her face. Korra fell to her knees, she never felt this week since Amon took her bending away from her. The man stood up and pined Korra against a wall.

"What are you!?" Korra demanded in fear.

"I'm Batman!" the figure proclaimed. That was the last thing Korra heard before all everything went black.


	4. Take Some Time Off

Korra awoke with a burning pain in her gut and head. She quickly noticed her surroundings of that of a hospital. She had bandages on various parts of her arms where she was hit from the attack last night. She looked to her right to see Mako next to her in a similar state but with a bandaged left arm.

"Mako," she cried out weakly. Korra extended her right arm to him. To her luck he was partially awake trying to brace his pain.

"Korra?" he replied weakly. "You're ok!"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "It takes more then a freak in a bat costume to put me down."

Just then Chief of Police: Lin Beifong walked into the room. She had a look of anger and worry on her face.

"Korra, Mako, are you two alright?" she asked with her usual ferocious tone.

"In pain but alright I guess," Mako answered.

"That's good to hear," she replied in a hurry. "You two need to tell me though, who was it that took you down and a dozen of my cops with you?"

Korra and Mako looked at one another in disbelief. Mako knew Korra went up against the man dressed like a bat but to what extent and how much she saw was questionable.

"He calls himself Batman," Korra replied. Lin looked in disbelief but was curious.

"Batman?" she asked. "What did he look like? What did he do apart from beat you up?"

"He was well over six feet tall and wore some kind of body armor," Mako answered.

"His cape," Korra began. "It was made of Dragon Scales. It was able to survive my firebending. He wore mostly black and had a belt that he constantly got tools from. One was a dart thing in the shape of a bat. And his mask, his mask. It covered all his face except his mouth and chin. But those eyes... those eyes. They were pure white."

Korra was acted slightly shocked when she mentioned the eyes. She then noticed that one of the bat shaped darts was stuck in her shirt. She took it out and handed it to Lin.

"This was it," Korra explained. Lin eyed to dart carefully.

"It's hand crafted," Lin explained while she tried to bend it. "And made of Platinum. I can't bend it. Would you say that this Batman is human?"

Korra and Mako both looked at one another in question. Given the circumstances of their defeat and what Batman was capable of. Needless to say they were unsure.

"I don't know," Mako said. "There were fifteen cops and nine equalists and he took out all of them."

Lin sat down at the end of Mako's bed; fiddling with the dart. She rubbed her forehead, contemplating what their next move should be. Just then Asami and Bruce walked into the room. Asami rushed to Korra and Mako.

"Thank the spirits you two are okay," Asami greeted the two. Bruce took quick notice at Mako's and Korra's injuries. I better ease up on them next time, Bruce thought to himself.

"What happened to you to?" Bruce asked. "Were you two mugged?"

"We were attacked by a figure while constructing a raid on a equalist hideout," Korra explained. "The figure called himself Batman."

"Batman?" Bruce said with a startled look. "He's in Republic City?"

Lin Beifong immediately responded.

"In Republic City!?" she shouted. "What do you know about him, and where else has he been!"

"Relax Ms. Beifong," Bruce asked nicely as he grabbed a chair to have a seat. "This Batman character is from my home in Gotham. I only ever met him once; he saved me from a mugger years ago. He must have made his way to fight the equalists or something. He is a vigilante of sorts. He doesn't like cops too much either."

Everyone in the room took in the information he just explained.

"Is that everything you know?" Lin asked with her interrogation voice.

"That's everything," Bruce said. Just then Alfred, Bruce's most loyal butler and best friend walked into the room.

"Sir, a quick word," Alfred asked.

"One moment please," Bruce told everyone as Alfred escorted him out of the room.

"Sooooo," Korra moaned. "You and Bruce seem to be hitting it off fairly well."

Asami snapped to attention and blushed at the comment. A day out followed by a romantic dinner was all it took for Asami to get absorbed by Bruce Wayne.

"Well I... Uhhhhh..." Asami stuttered. She knew she beaten. "He's something I'll tell you that. We went for dinner last night. It was incredible but short."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked. "About eightish or so he had to leave for something important. He was acted rather sketchy about it. But he made up for it this morning over breakfast."

"Someone's getting the royal treatment," Mako joked.

"Shut-up," she laughed.

Elsewhere. Alfred and Bruce were talking just outside Korra's hospital room.

"It is sitting in your private hangar sir," Alfred explained.

"Excellent as always Alfred," Bruce thanked. "It should make my search easier."

Bruce walked back into the room.

"I think we should head out Asami, our business deal is just a few hours and I still need to prepare a few things," Bruce explained.

"Ok," Asami answered. She gave Bruce a quick peck on his cheek. "See you at two."

Bruce and Alfred walked out to prepare for the business deal. Just then a doctor walked into the room. Chief Lin Beifong also left the room.

"Your injuries should be well healed by this point," he explained. "You will discharged this afternoon."

"That's good to hear, thank you," Korra said. The doctor walked out. "We can get back into the action soon enough."

"Uh no way!" Mako protested.

"What?" Korra responded with. "You need me to help get this guy."

"After what he did to you I'm not risking your safety," Mako proclaimed. Korra just looked at her boyfriend in disgust and anger.

"I think I've said this to just about everyone at this point but you do I'm the Avatar right?" Korra proclaimed smugly. Mako just looked in disbelief.

"That does not mean you're invincible!" Mako yelled. "Remember what Amon did to you?"

"Well... yeah but I also stopped him and saved you in the process," Korra replied.

"Look Korra," Asami cut in. "Mako just wants you to be safe. And besides, he's in no shape to go after this guy or the equalists."

"Yes," Mako answered as Asami started walking towards the door way. "Wait, what!?"

"Mako be reasonable," Asami explained. "I think it is best that you two rest up and recover fully instead of ending up here after every encounter. Beifong would understand."

"But, I... fine," Mako protested. Asami began to walk out of the room.

"And besides," Asami added as she walked out. "You two can work on your relationship."

"What!?" Korra and Mako shouted out as Asami escaped.


	5. Date Night

Korra waited anxiously outside police headquarters. Just then Mako came out.

"So what's the word?" Korra asked.

"Beifong will give me the night off and tomorrow morning," Mako explained. "I go back tomorrow afternoon."

"Great," she said with an enthusiastic tone. "What's Bolin doing tonight?"

"He's gone out for dinner with the new Fire Ferrets team," Mako explained. "I'm not sure why he continues with it."

"Let him be," Korra replied. "Besides, if he is doing that then we can have the night to ourselves."

Mako quickly caught on to what Korra was getting at. He put on his jacket and the two began walking downtown to get some dinner. It was the dead of winter so both were wearing their winter clothing. The wandered downtown absorbing the nightlife around them. They finally came to their destination: a Southern Water Tribe seafood restaurant. They two walked up to it.

"Were eating here?" Korra asked. "I hear this place is always packed."

"Not for us," Mako explained. "I did a favor for the manager a while back so he made me a deal. And besides."

Mako came in close and kissed Korra, even gently lifting her up. Korra returned the kiss. Korra could feel Mako's fiery passion for her behind his lips.

"It's our one month anniversary," Mako explained. The two walked into the restaurant where they were greeted by the manager.

"Ah, Mr. Mako," he greeted. "We were expecting you and you lovely guest."-

Korra blushed at that comment. The manager lead the two to their table. Korra felt underdressed as she took notice at the "higher class" people surrounding her. She noticed that Mako looked fine and was busy reading his menu. The two had gone out on dates but they were way more casual then this. Korra felt out of character.

Elsewhere.

Asami and Bruce were enjoying a nice dinner after a successful business deal. Future Industries would be back on the map in just a manner of weeks.

"This is all very nice Bruce," Asami began. "My company would be lost without you."

"Not a problem," Bruce began. "Anything for you Asami."

Asami blushed at the comment. Bruce had been here for a few days now and had struck up and close relationship with Asami. Something about it felt too good to her.

"Bruce," Asami began placing a hand on his wrist. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Bruce said with a startled look. "Ask anything you want."

"Ok," Asami began with a nervous tone. "I know why you are here, that being for business reasons correct?"

"Yes..." Bruce answered.

"And now here we are enjoying a nice dinner," Asami said. "Together."

"I... what are you getting at?" Bruce asked confused.

"What I'm saying is," Asami explained. "Was this all part of your plan? Save my company and woo me over? I just want an honest answer."

Bruce just looked at her. He didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure if he should answer. He had a long pause before speaking.

"Let's just say I always have a plan," Bruce began. "And sometimes I need to rework my plans when needed."

Asami looked at Bruce with a look that she only ever gave to Mako when the two talked about their relationship.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Asami said. "Thank you Bruce."

Back with Korra.

Korra and Mako made it through Dinner and were walking back to Mako's apartment. Dinner was okay. Korra was not too weirded out by the high society style restaurant.

"That was interesting," Korra said.

"I think it went well," Mako commented.

"You nearly firebended his face off," Korra exclaimed as she made a dramatically silly looking face to Mako.

"Yeah well he deserved it," Mako claimed. "He was flirting with you right in front of me, what was I supposed to do."

"At least we weren't kicked out," Korra said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Mako returned the gesture.

The two eventually made it to Mako's apartment. Mako checked his mailbox to find the usual: bills, Bolin's absurd magazine subscriptions and fan mail. Korra took a seat on the couch and kicked off her boots. Mako grabbed a drink from his fridge along with two glasses. He sat on the other side of the couch. The two just stared at one another with goofy smiles.

"What," Mako laughed as Korra started laughing.

"Nothing," Korra said as her laugh slowed. She put her drink down and pulled herself closer to Mako. She took his drink out of his hand and put it on the table. She made her advance and kissed Mako with fiery passion. Mako was slightly caught off guard by his girlfriend's action of affection. He picked her up slightly as Korra curled her legs un top of Mako's lap. The two separated for a moment.

"When is Bolin coming home?" Korra asked with a sly smile. Mako looked over at the clock on his wall. The time read 7 pm.

"Not until past 10," Mako explained. "He has a game tonight."

"Perfect," Korra smiled evilishly. Korra collapsed on top of Mako. Mako began to unite Korra's hair ties and then placed his hands firmly on her waist. Things started heating up between the two. The two flipped over with Mako on top. Korra helped remove his shirt revealing his tank top. Korra felt Mako's hands grabs the ends of her shirt. She helped him remove her shirt revealing the binds that she wrapped around her breasts. A huge grin took over Mako. The two stepped up the action until suddenly…

"Mako, Mako, Mako!" Bolin shouted as he burst through the door. Bolin quickly saw the combined expressions of Mako and Korra. Korra formed a combination of embarrassment, anger, frustration and annoyed looked while Mako had a caught oof guard expression. The two quickly separated and puts their shirts back on.

"Oh my gosh!" Bolin began as he looked the other way. "I am so, so sorry. I would never want to intrude on you two while you were… uh…"

"Enough Bolin!" Mako shouted as he got his shirt back on. "What happened."

"You're never gonna believe this!" Bolin began. "I saw him! I saw Batman! He saved my life!"

"What!?" Korra and Mako exclaimed. "How!? What happened!?"

"It happened about an hour ago," Bolin explained.


	6. It's About Sending a Message!

Flashback!

"I was walking home from the arena," Bolin began. "We only played one game , and we lost, but that's besides the point."

Bolin walked down a street of a reasonably rough looking neighbourhood. He was only walking down this particular street because it was the quickest way home.

"I passed a dark alleyway then suddenly heard a voice," Bolin Narrated.

"You there," the voice called out from the dark. Bolin was caught off guard.

"Who me?" Bolin answered with a finger pointed at himself.

"Yes you!" the voice said with a cackle. "You're Bolin! That famous pro-bender of the Fire Ferrets."

"Oh yes," Bolin acknowledged. "That's me. What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing much," the voice continued. "Just a piece of you."

"Right, right," Bolin answered pulling out a pen. "So an autograph right?"

"Actually," the figure said as he emerged from the shadows with a knife in hand. "I think your head will do!"

The figured stepped into the dark light. Bolin was paralyzed in absolute fear. The figure wore a purple suit, had green hair, bright red lips and his eyes. Bolin could not stop starring at his eyes. The figure's eyes were bright yellow with red irises. Bolin snapped out of it and tried to earth bend but the figure struck and pinned Bolin against the alley wall with a knife to his throat.

"No please don't!" Bolin yelped. He tried to free himself but the colourful man was way stronger then he was.

"Hahahaha!" The man yelled as he lowered his knife into Bolin. His very life flashed before his eyes, but suddenly!

"That's enough Joker!" a certain cloaked figure dove down from the rooftops onto Joker. Joker released Bolin and engaged in a fight with the cloaked figure. Bolin could hardly believe what he was witnessing. He didn't even realize that it had started to rain. He could make out moments of the fight as the thunder struck.

The cloaked figure delivered a solid punch to Joker's face. He held him up by the caller.

"Oh batsy," Joker began. "Why must you ruin the fun?"

"No games tonight Joker!" Batman growled. "Why are you in Republic city!?

"My dear dark knight," Joker began as he drew a knife discreetly. "If I told you that…"

Joker took a swipe at Batman's chest, making a clear cut in his upper body. A good eight inches long. Batman dropped Joker and fell back holding his wound. His blood began to spill onto the concrete ground.

"Then where would all the fun be?" Joker continued as he swished his knife around, landing two more cuts on the dark knight. One cut in his left fore arm and one on his right shoulder. Just then the earth bended under Joker's feet throwing him off-balance. Batman took this opportunity to deliver two strong punches to Joker's face, knocking him out temporarily. Batman looked to see Bolin with a paralyzed look in his eyes. Batman walked foreword. Bolin began walking backwards in fear.

"Stay back!" Bolin ordered. "I know earth bending!"

"Relax Bolin," Batman said.

"Yeah well… how do you know my name?" Bolin asked.

"You're a fairly famous pro-bender," Batman explained. "Who wouldn't know you."

"That's… true I guess," Bolin said. "Thank you for saving my life."

"I should be thanking you," Batman acknowledged as he began to clean up his chest wound. "You are a friend of the Avatar right?"

"Why yes I…. wait a minute," Bolin calculated. "You were the one who beat up Korra and Mako!"

Bolin began to Earth bend towards Batman, but the Dark Knight calculated this and struck. Nothing to fierce, he just blocked Bolin's chi.

"What the?" Bolin stuttered as he tried to bend. "You can chi block!"

"It's not that difficult," Batman explained. "Back to business. I want you to send Korra a message for me."

End of Flashback.

Korra had ben fixated on Bolin's story. Mako was still debating as whether he should believe his brother or not.

"That's quite the story Bolin," Korra commented. "I can't believe he saved your life. All he did was beat me up."

"What was the message?" Mako asked with intensity.

"Oh yeah the message," Bolin began. "He wants to talk with you Korra."

"What!?" Korra blurted out. "Talk with me? why?"

"He didn't say why but he did say where," he explained. "On top of republic city police HQ."

Mako looked at Korra with just as much confusion as she did to him.

"Is he turning himself in?"

"Oh also, also," Bolin interrupted. "He only wants you and Chief Beifong."

Korra looked at Mako again. They could not comprehend

"Could this be a trap?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure," Mako contemplated. "When did he say to meet her?"

"Tomorrow night at 11 pm sharp," Bolin said. "That's everything he said. He darted off after that. Oh and the Joker disappeared after he was done talking with me."

Korra sat there thinking what to do. Korra knew that Mako would be worried to the extreme if she decided to meet up with Batman.

"I'll do it," she proclaimed.

"What!? Mako and Bolin blurted out. "No way! This is to big of a risk."

"Bolin told us that Batman saved his life and wants to meet peacefully," Korra explained. "He wants to meet in top of police HQ, a huge building full of cops. If anything he is walking into a trap."

"That way if anything goes wrong we can get the jump on him!" Mako figured out.

"Yes, this is perfect!" Korra commented on.

Just outside.

Batman was crouching on the roof listening in on the conversation. He had placed a small, remote tracker on Bolin's jacket and was able to hear everything that just went through.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Batman said to himself. He shot his grappling hook in search of The Joker.


	7. You Have One Week

Batman grappled his way all the way back to his personal hotel penthouse. There was plenty of darkness for his cover, despite the hotel being well lit. He entered through an open sliding glass door. He was greeted by his butler Alfred holding a cup a tea.

"A busy night sir?" Alfred asked handing Batman the cup of tea.

"Thank you Alfred," Batman said as he removed his cowl while walking into the room.

"Sir a quick word of importance," Alfred interrupted.

"Not now Alfred," the unmasked Batman said as he took a seat at the table in the kitchen. He took a sip of his tea and immediately noticed the figure on his right.

"I figured it was you," Asami said with a stern tone. "Batman."

Bruce just looked in utter shock. His secret had been revealed. But how? How did Asami figure it out.

"How did you know," Bruce asked. Asami took a seat at the table across from Bruce.

"I'm more then just a pretty face Bruce," Asami declared. Bruce took a sip opt his tea. He looked over at Alfred who was standing by the doorway. Bruce debated as to what he should say or do. "I started to figure there was some correlation between Batman and yourself. I read a news story that said Batman had gone missing from Gotham for a few days now. He disappeared around the same time you showed up. You also had several bad bruise marks on your fists that were badly painted over with makeup and you made a nasty habit of disappearing at night, like when we were at dinner the other day."

Bruce could not even look at her, she had figured him out brick by brick. Asami rubbed her face in stress.

"The only piece I haven't figured out yet is motive," Asami explained. "Why do you do this? People don't go out at night performing acts of vigilantism at free will. Much less dressed as a giant bat."

Bruce looked at her in the eyes. Asami could see a few tears coming down his eyes. Asami stood up in shock.

"When I was ten," Bruce began. "My parents were murdered in front of my eyes. Since that day I trained myself to deal with criminals like the one that changed my life. But with every punch I landed and every batarang I threw, I knew I was fighting a never ending battle. Until Gotham or any city for that matter is safe from crime, my mission continues."

Asami had a strange look in her face. A look that combined both anger, regret, sadness and questionability.

"I had no idea what you had been put through," Asami said. "That still doesn't explain why you beat up my friends the one night."

"They got in my way!" Bruce snapped slamming his right fist on the table. Asami stumbled backwards from Bruce's slam on the table. Bruce quickly realized what he had done wrong. "I had no choice. I was after important information and they got in my way. I went easy on her. She nearly got the best of me."

Asami took a seat at the dented table across from Bruce.

"How long," Asami asked.

"How long what?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"How long until you have what you need?" Asami asked. "How long until you leave Republic City?"

Bruce couldn't look at Asami as he began to think about it. He figured it out and look back at her.

"I'd say at least a week," Bruce said.

"Well you better be quick about it," Asami said as she began to walk out. "Any longer and your secret is out."


	8. Batman Vs Korra Part 1

A rainy night was the last thing Korra had to worry about. She stood on the rook of the Republic City Police headquarters. The thunder cracked through the night. Behind Korra were a dozen armoured cops standing about twenty feet behind her. Mako was one of the cops in the group. Chief Beifong was next to Korra holding an umbrella. Korra stood outside the umbrella.

"Are you sure he will show?" Beifong asked.

"I'm sure he'll show," Korra said with a stern look.

Just then she heard a cracking sound in the distance. She saw a silhouette of a cloaked figure in the distance.

"He's here," Korra announced. Batman came down with a thud, his right fist making an impact in the roof of the building. He stood up revealing his new suit. It was more armoured then before. The cape was still make out of dragon scales as well as the armour was laced with it for extra protection against fire. His eyes were the biggest change of them all. They were still white but this time they glowed white. He was virtually invisible in the night, the only thing you could see of him was his glowing white eyes.

"Glad you made it," Korra said with a snarky tone. Batman just stood there, a crack of lighting struck. "So what do have to say?"

"I'm not here to make any deals," Batman said with a gruffer tone then before. "I here for one reason, and if any of you get in my way…"

Batman stood there. Korra felt a fire fuel through her. She want to strike down Batman with every bit of Avatar power she had at her disposal. Chief Beifong stepped up.

"Those were my cops you beat up that night," Beifong stated. "I will hunt you down if you hurt anymore of them."

Batman kept his stance. Korra was starting to get fed up. A fireball ignited in her palm.

"Batman, stand down and turn yourself in," Korra announced. Batman just stood there discreetly taking something out of his utility belt. "This ends now!"

Korra made her advance with two fists of fire. Batman deployed a smoke bomb for coverage. Fire stopped her attack. She let out multiple fire strikes to get a better vision. Multiple cops, including Beifong and Mako joined the fight. Korra heard a sound behind only to be greeted by a punch to her chest, sending her flying back about ten feet into a crate, destroying it. Mako jumped in a fired a bolt of lightning at Batman. Batman quickly activated a device on his right wrist and a small conductor expanded outward. The conductor absorbed the lightning and the suit began to glow with the power of the lightning. Mako and the other cops waited to see what was happening next. Then it happened. Batman pointed his other arm at the crowd of cops and fired the lightning at them from another conductor. Mako and the cops dove out of the way, thankfully no one was hit. The regained their focus only to see Batman charging at them with full force. Three cops tried to metal bend his armour but they could not as it was made out of Platinum. The three cops all took a beating and were left unconscious. Mako fired volley after volley of fire at Batman but it didn't land a dent. Lin Beifong joined in on the fight launching her cables and latching onto Batman's right arm. Batman tried to break free but Beifong's grip was too tight. Korra regained consciousness and saw the fighting going on. A few more cops wrapped their cables around his arms as well. Batman was Pinned down.

"We have you pinned down!" Beifong announced. "Surrender!"

"Never!" Batman grunted. In a incredible effort by Batman he somehow grabbed two razor batarangs from his belt and tossed them, breaking the cables tied to him. He tackled a group of cops and succeeded knocking them out. Beifong decided to give Batman a fist fight. The two engaged in fierce combat but it became more apparent that Batman had the advantage over her. Batman blocked two punches and delivered a clean blow to Beifong's gut, knocking her out. Korra bounced back into the fighting throwing every element and punch at him. Batman caught a fire punch of hers and put Korra into a hold.

"Let me go!" Korra yelled.

"Never," Batman growled.

"You asked for it!" Korra stated as a familiar sensation took over her. Her eyes glowed white and a block of wind surrounded her and Batman. Korra broke free of the hold and became airborne. Batman looked in amazement but readied his attack. Mako watched in both awe and horror. Korra let out a huge fire wave. Batman could only stair in amazement at the sight in front of him.


End file.
